désolé j'ai pas encore de titre!
by Pyrix
Summary: Bon je suis nulle pour les résumer donc, l'histoire contient plusieurs points de vue qui apparaissent avec les chapitres. Il sera question de nouveaux pouvoirs, de reves......et le reste c'est une surprise!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Intro : 

Salut à tous ! Donc au lieu de finir mes anciennes fics, je vais en commencer une autre ! Et oui encore une…. 

Enfin bref, l'histoire se passe dans trois lieux différents qui changeront selon les chapitres !

Si vous avez des remarques sur mon histoire, n'oublier pas le rewiew ! Et comme je suis sadique, il me faut au moins 5 rewiew pour continuer !!!!

Bon assez parler, place à mon histoire et bonne lecture !

Les perso ne m'appartienne pas ! Ils sont tus à J.K.Rowling !

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 : 

  Apres son cinquième verre de xérès, la jeune femme se remit à parler :

- J'tais partie r'trouver mon Paul quand j'vu d'la lumière chez l'Jedusor. Et j'entendu l'fantome hurler com'ça   AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…..

Vociféra t'elle avant de s'écrouler, ivre, sur le bar.

-Les vapeurs d'hydromel je pense…, chuchota le patron  à un autre client.

Le gérant du « Pendu », avec l'aide d'un serveur, déplacèrent la folle sur un lit prévu, par habitude, à son effet. Ils revinrent au bar pour surprendre quelque commentaire sur  la femme et son histoire.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer les trombes d'eau qui battaient le village de Little Hangleton depuis deux jours. Une vieille femme se tenait dans l'entrée, trempée de la tête aux pieds, et tenant un morceaux de papier à la main. Malgré le peu de lumière qu'offrait l'endroit, on pouvait apercevoir son visage légèrement plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles Dot ? s'exclama le patron.

La femme brandit le papier vers le patron :

-Encore un Dany ! s'écria t'elle. Le diable nous en veut !...

A ces mots, la plupart des gens présent pâlirent. Cela durait depuis un mois déjà les disparitions avaient commencées peu avant juillet. Les victimes avaient été aperçues à chaque fois aux alentours de la maison des « Jeux du sort ». En tout, quinze personnes s'étaient ainsi « volatilisées ». Et d'après les villageois, le fantôme de Frank Bryce ou « diable » avait repris du service.

Il était le jardinier des Jedusor, mais aussi leur assassin présumé. Il vivait sur la petite colline à coté manoir. Il a été retrouvé mort, comme ses maîtres, il y a un an de cela. Depuis, l'endroit est dit hanté, car tous les soirs, on peu entendre l'entendre hurler la perte de la famille, en s'agitant devant les fenêtre, rependant grâce aux reflets de lumière verdâtre, des ombres effrayantes. Mais on ne la jamais vu, et sa voix change de ton selon son humeur. 

Les anciens du village, racontaient aux enfants pour les terrifier, que Frank revenait hanter les habitants de Little Hangleton de l'avoir cru coupable du meurtre de la famille Jedusor.

Dot, après s'être séchée et affalée dans un fauteuil défoncé du bar, commença a lire la première page, a la demande générale : 

_  « Il y a deux jours, un avis de recherche au nom de Richard O'nells, a été lancé _

_dans la bourgade de Little Hangleton. Apres de nombreuses recherches infructueuses,_

_la police locale qui avait ratissé la région au peigne fin, classa l'affaire_

_dans les disparitions. Le maire du village, et aussi le père de la victime, ne_

_ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il a donc révélé a notre envoyé spéciale que la _

_« Colline hantée » n'avait pas été l'objet de fouilles. Il soulignait ainsi l'incapacité_

_des gendarmes et la crainte grandissante des habitants quant à leur sécurité. ….. »_

Et l'article continuait encore sur plusieurs lignes.

Le lendemain matin, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes était rassemblé sur la place principale. Certains étaient munis de pistolets, d'autres armés de piques, pioches, fourches et autres. La veille, après un débat prolonger sur l'article, le maire avait décidé d'organiser une « battue » d'un coter de la colline a l'autre, espérant retrouver les victimes. C'est ainsi qu'une masse informe d'ombres tremblantes se dirigea vers le manoir hanté des « Jeux du sort ».

*************************************************************************************************************

Et un chapitre de fait ! Bon je sais que l'histoire ne veut rien dire pour le moment mais d'ici 2 chapitres vous comprendrez !

Je pense finir le deuxième dans un ou deux jours si ça vous intéresse ! 

Au programme rêves, attaques, maraudeur…..enfin vous saisissez !

N'oubliez pas les rewiew si vous avez le temps ! @+


	2. chapitre 2

Bon je ferai pas de long discours, a part : les perso ne sont pas a moi !!!!! Ils sont à J.K.Rowling !!!

C'est encore un autre point de vu, (il devrait y en avoir trois) et vous devriez commencer a comprendre l'histoire, même si c'est pas très clair a certains endroits ! Bonne lecture..

*************************************************************************************************************  

Chapitre 2 :

Le soleil se levait paresseusement sur le bois de Silverwood. Un Moldu n'aurai vu qu'une vieille masure aux murs et aux fenêtres délabrés. Pourtant en cet instant, un homme vêtu de blanc avec une longue barbe, était en pleine « discussion » avec un gros chien noir.

Ils furent interrompus quelques minutes plus tard, pas l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes habillées d'une robe blanche avec une cape a capuchon de couleur argenté.

C'est ainsi que les rares promeneurs apercevant ses mystérieux personnages, avait nommés la fore^t Silverwood, car elle était habité par ces homes depuis vingt ans a peu près.

Apres de brèves salutations, le petit groupe entra dans la maison, suivi du chien noir. Celui-ci, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, se métamorphosa en une copie identique au groupe.

Ils étaient assis autour d'une grande table de chêne blanc, face à un feu de bois. Sur un perchoir près d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur un étang, se tenait un oiseau aussi grand qu'un cygne, mais de couleur rouge et or. Mais le vieil homme brisa le doux silence qui c'était installé dans les lieux :

-« Nous voici à nouveau tous réunis ! Comme vous le savez déjà, étant donné les récents événements, nous sommes contraint de faire renaître l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

L'oiseau prit soudain son envole, pour venir se poser majestueusement au milieux de l'assemblée. Il inspecta tour à tour les personnes présentes, pénétrant leurs âmes. Une fois cette tache accomplie, il émit une longue note et plongea sa tête sous son aile, signe qu'aucun intrus n'avait pris possession de leurs êtres.

-« Je vous est donc rassemblé pour mettre au point un nouveau système de défense autour du monde magique et partiellement celui moldu, afin d'assurer la sécurité du jeune Potter », reprit-il avant de se faire interrompre :

-« Je ne pense pas que le remettre a sa famille moldu soit une bonne initiative ! » cracha un membre.

-« Il est en sécurité chez eux ! Toute la maison ainsi qu'une bonne parti du village est protégée d'un dôme anti-transplanage, et nos espions y sont nombreux. »

-« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de protection ! Sa famille représente autant de danger pour lui que Voldemort ! Et de plus vous lui avez interdit tout contacte avec la magie et son monde ! » Rétorqua l'homme d'une voix furieuse.

Toutes les personnes présentes baissèrent la tête en signe de honte. Oui ils avait interdits au jeune Potter tout contactes avec son mode, oui ils avaient déjà entendu parler du mauvais traitement que lui infligeait sa famille, mais pour eux la seule façon de le protéger était de l'éloigner du monde magique. Ils s'en rendaient compte, mais faisaient la sourde oreille.

La réunion se poursuit ainsi jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils passèrent en revu les différentes zones de dangers et celles a protéger, les dernière nouvelles de leurs espions et d'autres sujets beaucoup moins plaisant comme les massacre a répétition dans la partie moldu comme dans celle sorcière.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius Black, Maraudeur en titre, assassin présumé de Lily et James Potter, parrain d'un adolescent insouciant, têtu et on en passe…, faisait la causette à son compagnon en crime Rémus Lupin. Sirius, vautré sur le canapé, allait abordé le sujet de son physique réputé attirant et irrésistible (au grand dam de Lupin), lorsque des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fait pour le dire, nos deux compères avaient atteint la porte. Sirius contrarier de s'être fait couper et voulant réprimander l'intrus, et Rémus pour échapper au discours de Sirius sur son ego !

-« Séverus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Heureux de te revoir ! « S'écria Sirius d'un ton sans joie.

-« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Black ! répliqua l'homme en question d'une voix acerbe.

-« Tu nous laisse entrer ou tu attend que je te prenne dans mes bras pour t'….

Il fut interrompu par Sirius, qui approchait dangereusement ses lèvres en forme de cœur de sa personne :

-« Quand tu veux….j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les ordures de ton genre ! »Dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, Sirius se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, et atterri par chance dans un fauteuil.

Ne comprenant rien a l'affaire, il leva ses yeux écarquillés pour voir le professeur de potion, baguette tendue vers lui, lui lançant un regard mortelle qui voulait dire bien des choses, et non les plus tendres.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le directeur de Poudlard, qui était jusqu'à maintenant resté derrière Rogue, et qui les regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Merci de se charment accueil, mais pouvons-nous entrez avant que nos deux tourtereaux se dévorent mutuellement ? »

Rémus quant à lui, se tordait de rire au sol, versant un torrent de l'arme et se fêlant une ou deux cotes au passage.

-« B..bien…sur…. ! » Parvint-il a dire entre deux fous rire.

Apres un grognement de Patmol et un regard noir de Rogue, très significatif au directeur, ils s'installèrent autours d'une table basse. Ils entamèrent alors une longue conversation, entrecouper de répliques acerbes entre Sirius et Rogue et les rires de Rémus.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, tous les « anciens » étaient arrivés sous la demande de Dumbledore. Ils devaient préparer leurs futures missions pour contrer la venue au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Et un de plus !! Vous devrez vous habituer aux changement de point de vu pour les différents chapitres.

Le prochain devrai bientôt être publier mais en attendant j'espère lire vos rewiew (si vous avez le temps d'en écrire ! lol).

Pour la suite, on ira faire un petit tour du coté du jeune Potter……

@+ 


End file.
